Effacé
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: Un OS tiré d'un défi de dingue lancé. Donner la plus belle mort possible à Mahyar. Donc eh bien voilà. Je le ratifie T car c'est un peu gore. Et je suis nulle en résumés...Bonne lecture ! (le résumé sera sans doute modifié dès que j'aurais une meilleure idée pour le remplir...)


**Maddey:** Heya les gens ! Sur Twitter, Theta and Koscheii, DoctorKoschei et moi même nous nous sommes lancés un défi. Ecrire la plus belle mort de Mahyar, avec Mahyar lui-même comme juge. Donc bein...voilà ce qui est sorti de mon esprit dément de poisson.

Je rappelle que je ne possède aucun des personnages, que Aventures est une série de Bazar du grenier, que nous avons maintenant une fanbase alors allez voir !

vouli voilà. Je ne suis pas désolée du tout. XD

Désolée par avance en cas de fautes, n'hésitez pas à laisser une chtite review !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 ** _Once upon a time..._**

Mayhar courrait. Il courrait du mieux qu'il pouvait en serrant contre lui son bras ensanglanté. Bon sang.  
Il était tranquillement assis devant son ordinateur, en train de planifier la suite de la série Aventures qu'il jouait avec ses youtubers favoris ,quand soudain son ordi s'était éteint. Un message étrange était alors apparut.

 _"Créateur universel. Nous avons besoin de vous. Guidez les élus. Tel est votre devoir. Notre Destin est lié au votre. L'ennemi est la."  
_  
Un flash blanc et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans une forêt dense a se faire attaquer par des araignées grosses comme un ballon de foot qui lui sautaient dessus. Vous parlez d'une journée de merde !  
Essoufflé, blessé et paniqué, notre homme s'accorda un instant pour essayer de déterminer où il était.  
Au vu des araignées ...

Il ne pouvait pas être dans le monde d'Aventures pas vrais ? C'est invraisemblable ! Impensable ! Impossible !

Et pourtant. La réalité était la. D'une manière ou d'une autre Mahyar devait accepter qu'il était dans le jeu.  
Il soupira en s'adossant à un arbre. La journée avait déjà été merdique mais la elle prenait une tournure apocalyptique. Il passa une main sur son front. Prit dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas l'énorme araignée dans son dos prête à bondir...avant de se faire transpercer par une flèche de glace de part en part.  
Notre maître du jeu se retourna brusquement pour voir sortir de l'ombre Shin, le personnage qu'il voyait autrefois sur un écran et qui était maintenant en face de lui.  
L'un après l'autre, les quatre héros du jeu Aventure, qu'il voyait autrefois sur papier, sortaient de l'obscurité pour aller se placer devant lui. Théo parla le premier:  
"Maitre Mahyar ?  
-Hein ? Eu, oui, c-c'est moi... Balbutia notre pauvre homme, complètement tétanisé.  
-Okay c'est le bon. Faut le mettre en sécurité et en vitesse avant que l'Autre ne se pointe.  
-L'Autre ? Quel autre ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Que voulez-vous de moi ! S'exclama Mahyar qui commençait à paniquer.  
Théo plaqua une main contre sa bouche.  
-Plus tard. Gronda le Paladin. On a pas le temps la. Chaque seconde est précieuse. L'Autre c'est l'ennemi. Il veut nous détruire. On doit vous amener au processeur central ou on va tous crever rapide. Ne posez pas plus de questions. Suivez-nous."

D'une main, le Paladin jeta Mahyar sur Lumière, son fidèle destrier. Du coin de l'œil, Mahyar vit Bob monter sur son cheval de feu avec Grunlek tandis que Shin était sur Éden, même s'il ne semblait pas apprécier ça. Mais bon, étant le plus léger du groupe, lui seul pouvait monter sur la louve.  
"On fonce !" hurla le chevalier avant de talonner Lumière qui partit au galop.  
Soudain, le ciel devint rouge brique. Des fumerolles noires s'élevèrent du sol, et un message d'alerte s'afficha dans le ciel avec une voix qui semblait sortir de partout et de nulle part à la fois et qui répétait ce message.

 ** _"Hacker détecté. Hacker détecté."  
_**  
Le souffle de Mahyar se bloqua et son sang se figea dans ses veines lorsqu'il comprit ce qui était en train de se produire. Le jeu était en train d'être piraté. Quelqu'un était devenu le nouveau maître du jeu...et pouvait donc faire ce qu'il voulait...

Comme pour confirmer ses dires des milliers d'araignées, petites et grandes, se matérialisèrent soudain un peu partout. Y comprit devant eux.  
"BOB!" hurla le cavalier. Comprenant l'ordre implicite, le pyromage fit monter sa monture au même niveau que Lumière et balança une véritable langue de feu, ouvrant ainsi la voie. Le petit groupe continua de s'enfuir jusqu'à arriver a une tour. Mais au moment ou ils allaient entrer, tous mes personnages sauf Mahyar s'effondrèrent en hurlant sur le sol, tenant leur têtes entre leur mains. Mahyar, paniqué, ne savait que faire.  
Ils étaient en train d'être piratés. Et il ne pouvait strictement rien faire.

A cet instant, Bob saisit son bras, et sa main s'enflamma. Hurlant, Mahyar se dégagea tant bien que mal de la poigne du mage, plaquant contre son torse son bras brûlé, pendant que le pyromage maintenant sous l'emprise de sa part démoniaque riait comme un dément.  
Au même moment, Grunlek, qui était derrière lui, se releva et le saisit a la nuque de sa main mécanique. Il le souleva du sol pendant que Mahyar se débattait comme un beau diable.  
La Paladin se releva a son tour.  
"Dit-moi, tu veux mourir comment ?" rit le chevalier avec une lueur démente sur le visage.  
Une vive douleur perça la jambe de Mahyar. Il vit que Shin venait de lui envoyer une flèche de glace. Et bon sang que ça faisait mal ! La lame du Paladin de la lumière s'enfonça un peu plus sur sa gorge, d'où un mince filet de sang coulait désormais. Mahyar ferma les yeux et pria pour que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, l'aide a se sortir de ce pétrin.

Le bras de Grunlek, comme animé d'une volonté propre, lâcha soudainement son prisonnier pour se retourner contre Shin. Il saisit la tête y de l'archer et lui écrasa le crâne comme s'il s'agissait d'une coquille d'œuf. Il lâcha ensuite le cadavre qui alla s'écraser au sol.  
Ensuite, ce bras vivant, couvert de sang et de bouts de cervelle, se retourna contre son propre créateur. Il saisit Grunlek a la gorge, et commença a l'étrangler, sous le regard horrifié et tétanisé de Mahyar. Au même instant, le poison qui courait dans les veines de Théo acheva sa course jusqu'au coeur de ce dernier. Il eut un hoquet, lâcha son épée avant de vomir un flot de sang. Il s'effondra au sol, prit de convulsions, hurlant de douleur et continuant a cracher du sang. Après quelques minutes il s'immobilisa, les yeux révulsés et injectés de sang, mort. Quelques secondes plus tard, Grunlek s'effondra a son tour, la face bleue. Il était mort étouffé.

Voir Grunlek s'effondrer ramena Mahyar a la raison. Il se leva précipitamment avant de tituber et d'entrer dans la tour. Bien lui en prit car au même instant le démon qu'était devenu Bob déchaîna les feu de l'enfer, brûlant tout, même le corps de ses amis. Il ne réalisa que trop tard, cependant, qu'il prenait feu aussi, et mourut carbonisé dans des hurlements de douleur qui résonnaient sans la tour et que Mahyar ne pouvait pas ignorer. Il grimpa les marches en boitant. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen d'arrêter ça...il arriva enfin dans une grande salle. Mais il rata la mini marche et tomba au sol avec un léger cri. Une main sur sa jambe blessée, il tenta d'observer l'endroit ou il était tombé.

Soudain, un léger applaudissement le fit sursauter. Se relevant comme il pouvait, il cria de la voix la plus ferme possible :  
"Qui...qui est la ?  
-Félicitations. Je ne pensais pas que tu parviendrais à utiliser tes pouvoirs de maître du jeu ici. "

Une silhouette encapuchonnée sortit de l'ombre. Une lame en main  
Mahyar n'eut pas le temps de réagir que cette lame se plantait dans sa jambe. Il cria. L'homme le traina ensuite à la fenêtre.  
"VOIT !" gronda-t-il en tirant brutalement les cheveux de Mahyar en arrière, le forçant a regarder le ciel. Mahyar retint un hoquet de stupeur.

Des météorites. Une pluie de météorites s'abattait sur le cratère. Les hurlements des habitants résonnaient. Tout le monde était en train de mourir. Son ennemi le retourna brusquement.  
"Tout va disparaître. Tous vont mourir. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? ricana-t-il avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire malsain.  
-Vous...êtes...fou... Toussa Mahyar  
Le rire se tut.  
-Fou ?Mais enfin..." la silhouette leva les bras et ôta sa capuche. Mahyar hurla. Devant lui se tenait son double parfait.  
Le second Mahyar s'approcha de l'original. Avec un rictus carnassier, il murmura a l'oreille de "l'original".  
"Je vais prendre ta place. Et le plus drôle , c'est que personne ne s'en rendra compte... .perdu."

Sur ces mots, il jeta Mahyar par-dessus la balustrade. Celui-ci hurla lorsque son dos frappa le sol, sa colonne vertébrale émettant un craquement sinistre. Il gisait au sol tel un pantin désarticulé, mais toujours vivant. Un goût se métal lui emplit la bouche. Du sang.  
Il avait froid. Très froid. C'était donc la fin ? Il allait crever la ? Et l'autre allait prendre sa place ? " _L'Autre_ "...il comprenait maintenant. Mais c'était trop tard.  
Il ferma les yeux, pour la dernière fois.

Dans un bureau sombre, un homme dormais sur son clavier. Soudain. Une fumée sombre sortit de son ordinateur et entra dans le corps. L'homme se releva. Il avait l'apparence de Mahyar. Mais ce n'était plus lui. L'Imposteur avait prit sa place. Mahyar était mort.

Ses amis allaient-ils se rendre compte de la supercherie ?

Cela, mes amis, est une autre histoire...la notre s'arrête ici.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
